


我没有故事也不喝酒

by Zpanni



Category: youtian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zpanni/pseuds/Zpanni





	我没有故事也不喝酒

“我是真的喝不了了......”金博洋打了个嗝，把乘着啤酒的高脚杯往前一推。

他今晚就不该被戈米沙怂恿过来参加什么聚会，到底就是几个相熟的选手坐一起喝酒玩游戏。

金博洋现在的样子就像个撒着娇才几岁的小孩，戈米沙笑出声，轻轻道：“天总，不想喝可得按规矩来。选一个吧，真心话还是大冒险？”

沙发上的小孩茫然的眨眨眼，像在思考一道人生难题，过了好久才开口：“那真心话吧。”

车俊焕举了举手，问道：“博洋前辈最喜欢的人是谁？”

戈米沙呕了一声，小声向旁边的羽生结弦吐槽：“烂大街的问题。”

“——不过，”他笑嘻嘻的揽住对方的脖颈，“你应该很想知道吧，那小朋友最喜欢的人。”

羽生结弦放下手里的柳橙汁，撇了人一眼：“你们这个样子欺负博洋，他会受不了的。”

“假惺惺的前辈关怀。”

 

“最喜欢的人......”那边金博洋结巴许久，他在脑子里面过了一遍各种人选：父母，两位教练，老王江哥聪哥文静姐......

“我没有最喜欢的人呀。”最后金博洋皱着眉摇了摇头，“大家都挺好的。”

这句话换来在座一阵嘘声。戈米沙把桌上的酒杯推回去，“老铁，大家对这个回答可不满意，你还是接着喝吧。”

看着啤酒上冒着的气泡金博洋就紧张得直打嗝，他身子往后缩了缩：“可——可我说的是实话啊。”

离自己越来越近的酒杯像伸过来的魔爪，已经有些醉了的金博洋觉得这杯要是下去他准能六亲不认做傻事。

这位有骨气的中国选手败在酒精之下，弱弱求情道：“我选大冒险行不行？”

不到迫不得已他实在是不想选这个选项。金博洋想到他以前大冒险公主抱过王金泽，穿过女装，玩吸管游戏还把面粉给吹到了搭档女孩的脸上......但各种丢脸的事他都干过，也没什么好怕的了。

“——大冒险？可以啊。”戈米沙来了兴致，挑了挑眉思考了一会说出大冒险的任务，“那你就，和羽生结弦接个吻吧。”

“啊...？”金博洋卡机了一下，他迷茫的看着这位也算是有中国血统的老表，“...什么？”

“我说，把这杯酒喝了和跟你偶像亲一个，选一个吧。”

那边被点到名的羽生结弦也懵了，他不可置信的看着戈米沙，双唇像哑巴那样张开，似乎想说些什么，那句话仿佛在他的喉咙里挣扎，终究是没有发出声音。

 

金博洋按了按发疼的太阳穴，试图把刚才戈米沙的话给消化掉。

 

...喝酒和跟羽生结弦接吻。

——从某种意义上来说倒都挺致命。

他不希望自己彻底喝醉然后耍酒疯，也不希望对着自己偶像耍流氓。金博洋借着室内昏黄的光往羽生结弦那边瞟，对方差不多半张脸都被黑暗吞噬，看不出任何表情。

......要是亲了这个人的话？会怎么样呢？

金博洋忍不住的想：会不会像破了记录，拿了冠军那样激动？或者像可爱的女孩那样满脸羞红？也许会狠狠的给自己一巴掌然后离开？

莫名的情绪像出了笼的猫一样一跑就抓不住，某位中国选手迫不及待的想要看到自己偶像的脸上出现更多的神情。

他在喝酒和接吻中做出了决定。

 

金博洋从沙发上爬到羽生结弦身边，在这人惊讶的表情中跨坐上对方的大腿。

“博洋......？”

“嘘——”金博洋用食指竖在自己嘴唇上，另一只手搭着羽生结弦的肩膀。

 

“我不想喝酒了，亲亲你好不好？”


End file.
